1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of multimedia programming/authoring. In particular, the invention relates to authoring a DVD Video/ROM disc for playback on a conventional DVD video set top player and TV.
2. Description of Related Art
Interactive games featuring animated dice or spinner devices have been created for execution on personal computers or smaller hand-held game devices, e.g., a Nintendo Gameboy. However, if a user were to play a game stored on a DVD Video/ROM disc with the content executed on a conventional DVD player (i.e., an embedded consumer electronics device), and if that game required the use of a selection device (e.g., dice or a spinner), the selection device would not reside on the DVD or DVD/player system. Specifically, the user would have to use a physical die, dice, spinner, or other external selection device to make the relevant selections in the game.
Moreover, if a competitive position representation were to be desired, e.g., game pieces located on a board, for example, the game pieces used in the following board games; Trivial Pursuit, Monopoly, Clue, Chess, Checkers, Go, etc., then an external (i.e., apart from the DVD/player/TV/display system) board would be required. For example, the recently released Scene It game employs a DVD, a conventional DVD player and associated display with a physical die and a physical board to accomplish the selections and player position representation previously mentioned.
Accordingly, there is a need for an interactive game that is stored on a DVD Video/ROM disc and played on a conventional DVD video player, and that accomplishes selection and player position representations, without requiring an external selection device and/or an external competitive position representation. The present invention satisfies these needs.